


drabble - Slow Mornings

by JustJanus



Series: Hot Neighbours AU [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJanus/pseuds/JustJanus
Summary: just a little drabble of xemsai waking up together and cuddling





	drabble - Slow Mornings

Xemnas wakes up feeling almost too hot. There’s a heavy weight laying on top of him and in his sleepy haze he almost pushes it off of him along with the blanket before he remembers. He yawns as quietly as he can as he instead tightens his arms around Saix, pulling him in closer to his body despite the almost uncomfortable heat. 

Saix mumbles in his sleep and curls up against Xemnas’ chest even more, his cheek pressing down against him as he shifts his position. The sound of birds is faint through the window and Xemnas sighs contentedly as he cards his fingers through Saix’s soft blue hair. 

“Mm,” Saix hums, “Mornin’” 

Xemnas moves his legs a little, tangling them further with Saix’s beneath the covers as he keeps playing with his hair. 

“G’morning.” He mumbles back, “Got any plans for the day?”

Saix huffs, “S’too early to think about that.” 

Xemnas can’t help but chuckle, voice even lower than usual from sleep, “It’s midday, my love.” 

“Exactly.” 

Saix sighs and heaves himself up so that his chest is pressed to Xemnas’ as he bends down to place kisses along the other man’s neck. The kisses are soft and light, trailing up along his neck towards his jaw as Xemnas’ hands rub gently up and down Saix’s back. Xemnas leans forward, lifting his head from his pillow just enough to kiss Saix’s cheek in return before flopping back down and whining softly as he pulls Saix down with him. 

Saix lets out a grunt as his face just narrowly avoids colliding with Xemnas’ shoulder and he slides his hands up into Xemnas’ hair and clutching it as he makes himself comfortable atop his new human bed. 

“You’re heavy.” Xemnas teases playfully, turning his head to kiss Saix’s head through his hair, inhaling and nuzzling his face in closer. 

“So?” Saix replies, voice muffled, “You’re strong.” 

“We should get up.” Xemnas chuckles even as he wraps his arms even tighter around Saix’s torso, shifting to get comfortable again. 

Saix lifts his head up just enough to stare at Xemnas with one eye, raising his eyebrow before flopping down again, making the other man laugh again. 

“Point taken. We can stay in a little longer.” 

Saix doesn’t respond and his even breathing signals to Xemnas that he’s already fallen asleep again. He sighs and presses his face to Saix’s blue hair once more as he lets the warmth of his boyfriend pressed against him lull him back to sleep as well. 


End file.
